FFVII: Advent Children, Cloud's perspective
by tony-andaya
Summary: It's been two years since Sephiroth has been dead, but a new evil lurks the town of Midgar. Cloud has lost his memory but only images of Sephiroth remain. Is his memory telling him that Sephiroth can still be alive. Pls R&R Chapters 1-5 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Cloud's Perspective)**

**ATTENTION:** This is not the real Advent Children. If this happens to be the real story line for Advent Children, this is just a coincidence.

CHAPTER 1 

Hired by AVALANCHE as a mercenary, I helped blow up two of the Mako Reactors that littered the planet. These Mako Reactors seized energy from the Star, which will later on be converted to Mako energy. President Shinra insisted that Mako energy would bring eternal happiness to everyone. By gathering so much energy from the Star, the Star could not be able to produce more energy, which meant it was dying. AVALANCHE knew this was going to happen. The only way the Star can keep living is if we destroy the Mako Reactors.

Destroying the Mako Reactors was no the only journey I took. After my last encounter with Sephiroth, I had lost most of my memory. What was my lost past? What is the meaning of my existence? During my quest to destroy the Mako Reactors, I begun to gain more of my memory back.

I hear my phone ringing. It must be important. I stopped and so did the group of people I was with. As I answer the phone, a familiar voice yells my name loudly into the receiver.

"Cloud!" Barrett yells in astonishment.

"What's happened?" I respond.

"You won't believe this."

"What?"

"We found President Shinra murdered in his office and Jenova has been kidnapped!"

"Okay. We'll be there soon."

Barrett hangs up. I reported the news to the rest of the group. They too couldn't believe it. As soon as we were done with the Mako Reactor, we called in for helicopters. I waited for the arrival of the helicopters, which came in twelve minutes.

"Mr. Strife?" asked an AVALANCHE member.

I turn around and I see the AVALANCHE member offering me a ride on the helicopter.

"Not today." I answered.

"We'll see you soon," said the AVALANCHE member.

I watch as the two helicopters rise into the air and departed. I walk past the fallen pieces of metal scraps from the Mako Reactors and hopped onto my new motorcycle, Fenrir.

It's off to Midgar I go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Cloud's Perspective)**

**ATTENTION:** This is not the real Advent Children. If this happens to be the real story line for Advent Children, this is just a coincidence.

CHAPTER 2 

I arrived at President Shinra's office to find Barrett kneeling beside Shinra's slained body. Shinra's office was a mess. The flag of Midgar has been torn, papers scattered on the floor, and Shinra's desk was flipped over on its side. I come close to Shinra's body to examine the wounds.

"Someone must be insane enough to stab him more than once." said Barrett as he looked up at me. I looked closer at the wounds. As I examined, flashbacks of Sephiroth started to appear in my head. I was in a daze.

"Cloud, what's happening to you?" Barret asked.

I didn't answer. Images of Sephiroth piercing his sword into me appeared in my head. It felt as if he were really stabbing me.

"Ahh!" I screamed snapping back to reality.

"What happened?"

"Flashbacks…of…Sephiroth." I told Barrett as I try to catch my breath.

"What? What's Sephiroth got to do with this?"

"President Shinra was murdered with a sword only Sephiroth could wield."

"But it can't be!"

"Maybe so…"

"I'll go call the ambulance."

My vision started to go white. Flashbacks of Sephiroth killing Aerith started to appear. This can't be happening again. Is this telling me something? Are these flashbacks telling me that Sephiroth could possibly be alive again? The flashing memories had stopped and faded to white. Now I can see myself in a body of water in a forest with Aerith. Aerith, dead in my arms. As I lay her down in water, I wake up. Breathing hard and sweating, I look around to see that I am in a hospital. What a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Cloud's Perspective)**

**ATTENTION:** This is not the real Advent Children. If this happens to be the real story line for Advent Children, this is just a coincidence.

CHAPTER 3

"How are you doing Mr. Strife?" a nurse asked.

"Just fine. Where's my bike?" I asked.

"Outside in parking slot E4."

"Thank's for your help."

The nurse brought in some food for me to eat. A plate of brown toast, sunny side up eggs, and 3 strips of bacon. Also came along orange juice freshly squeezed.

"Would you like anything else?" the nurse asked.

I didn't want her to do everything for me.

"No. It's alright. I'll be fine." I answered.

The room was so dull. the walls were white and the window on my left had the blinds closed. Only few sunlight passed through. The TV wasn't in front of me either. It was above. On my right was a small brown painted dresser with a lamp on top. On the dresser were my keys, TV remote and my cell phone. The sheets I was using was not really comfortable. Plus they had an ugly color. I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV above me.

"...Star Scar Syndrome..." said the news reporter.

I raise the volume.

"Star Scar Syndrome or Geostigma has raised the death toll rapidly. It is contrary to Mako poisoning and breaks out inside the body and may also cause unreasonable scars on the body. Some symptoms of Geostigma may be pain, fall to unconsciousness, or even death. This disease primarily affect affects children and adults also relent to it as well. This is David Kenner reporting live from Midgar."

Star Scar Syndrome...?

The rest of the news started to bore me so I turned it off. Suddenly me neck started to hurt. Maybe it's because I looked up at the TV instead of lying down. Or maybe I might have Geostigma. But I can't have it.

I was worried about myself. I examined my arms and legs to find any sign of Geostigma. Shit! I have a scar on my right arm. The scar kept bleeding on and it wouldn't clot. I opened the dresser on my right and found a first aid kit. It must've been new because everything was nicely assorted. I took the bandage wrap and wrapped it around my arm. I needed to get back to work, but before I report to AVALANCHE about my condition I should check what's going on at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Cloud's Perspective)

ATTENTION: This is not the real Advent Children. If this happens to be the real story line for Advent Children, this is just a coincidence.

CHAPTER 4

It was really hard looking around the parking lot for Fenrir. I almost got lost around the parking lot. In the middle of the desert, my cell phone rang and I had to stop. I reached for my back pocket and answered.

"Hello. Cloud speaking." I begun.

"Hi. Its me, Tifa." Tifa introduced herself.

"So..Why'd you call?"

"Some guy is offering you a job at the Healin Lodge in Healin."

"Job?"

"Yeah. He wants you to protect him from someone named Kadaj."

"Kadaj?"

"Yeah. Weird name. Anyways, where are you?"

"I'm in the desert."

"So how-"

"Ugh..." I grunted as I felt a sudden pain in my right arm.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing. Talk to you later okay?"

"Wait..." I hung up.

I take off on Fenrir and headed straight to Healin. As I rode through an industrial ditch in the desert, three silver haired men were on my tail. Who are these people? They kept asking me, "Where is mother?" and, "Where did you hide her?". They also kept calling me brother. Am I somehow related to them? I never answered any of their question and soon left me alone as I arrived at Healin.

The place had a polluted air due to the generators around town. There were barely any buildings. I might be on the outskirts of the town. There isn't enough people here to ask for help. Driving Fenrir around, I got stares from the people. One of them started cursing at me because I almost had run them over. What a rude town.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Cloud's Perspective)

ATTENTION: This is not the real Advent Children. If this happens to be the real story line for Advent Children, this is just a coincidence.

CHAPTER 5

I looked around in the inner city for signs to direct me to the Healin Lodge. I eventually found my way there. As I enter, people were staring again at me as if I had done something bad to them. I asked people if they needed to be protected from Kadaj. Two familiar men walked up to me. They both wore a black tuxedo. One of them had distinctive red hair and the other was skin bald and wore sunglasses. They were The Turks, Reno and Rude. They turned around and walked away. I suppose I was to follow them. We took the elevator to the last floor. As we enter, The Turks leave my side and stood behind a wheelchair bound man in a white cloak.

I enter the room and notice barely any furniture around. A couple of paintings on the wall and a red leather bench against the wall near the window. I felt like I was at the hospital again because the blinds were closed and only few sunlight cam through.

The wheelchair man came close to me and faces me. He wouldn't look up into me. It seems he wanted to hide his face from me. Everytime I try to catch a glimpse of him, he'd move his head around.

"Welcome Cloud." said the wheelchair man.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to protect me from Kadaj and his brothers."

"Is that all?"

"I also need you for another purpose."

"What purpose?"

"Our ultimate purpose is to restore the world, Cloud."

"From what?"

"From Kadaj and his brothers."

"What about them?"

"With the head of Jenova, they could create another Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?!"

"Yes."

"Do they have the head of Jenova?"

"Jenova's head has been with me since I can remember."

"You killed her?"

"Not me. But I retreived the head so Kadaj may never use it for his evil deeds."

"Why would Kadaj want Sephiroth to be reborn?"

"If you want to know, you must join me. So how's about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Cloud's Perspective)

ATTENTION: This is not the real Advent Children. If this happens to be the real story line for Advent Children, this is just a coincidence.

CHAPTER 6

"I'm sorry but I can't help anyone." I said rejecting his offer.

"What?!" yelled the furious wheelchair man with his hands tight to the armrest of his wheelchair.

"I just can't do it. Facing Sephiroth the first time was easy, but facing him a second time around may be harder than it seems. Sorry.". I walked away and to the elevator.

"You'll regret this!!!" shouted the wheelchair man.

I walked inside the elevator and turned around to face the cloaked man. As the elevator doors were about to close, the cloaked man tilts his head up enough for me to see a devilish smirk on his face. Why did he suddenly smile as I left the room? Could he be the next person I might battle with?

I left the Healin Lodge and continued to head back home. If the head of Jenova falls into Kadaj's hands, they can summon another Sephiroth. How is this possible? What has Kadaj and his brothers got to do with Sephiroth? Could they somehow be related?

As I arrive home, I had the sense that something wasn't right. I see a woman lying amongst the flowers. Who is this young lady? It's Tifa. I run to her with hesitation. I get on my knees beside her and gently lift her off the ground. I check for a pulse. It's still going. She's alive but unconscious. Could she have Geostigma as well?

Tifa changed a lot from the last time I saw her. Her hair color and length was still the same. She seems like she gain a few extra pounds.

I hopped onto Fenrir and placed Tifa behind me with her arms around my waist. There was no use staying at home. I think I should take her back to her bar, Seventh Heaven. I just hope we don't run into trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (Cloud's Perspective)

ATTENTION: This is not the real Advent Children. If this happens to be the real story line for Advent Children, this is just a coincidence.

CHAPTER 7

Back at Seventh Heaven, Tifa regains consciousness.

"They took her! They took them away!" yelled the terrified Tifa.

"Who?" I asked.

"Marlene and Denzel!"

"Who kidnapped them?"

"Three silver haired men!"

"What were their names?"

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo."

"What else happened?"

"I tried to fight back but they were too strong." cried Tifa.

"Damn! Where are they headed off to?"

"I don't know."

"Shit!" I shouted in anger. I stood up and stared blankly at the floor. Tifa was on the bed worried about Marlene and Denzel. Tifa informed me about Denzel's condition. She told me that Denzel was infected with Geostigma.

"What about Marlene?" I asked.

Tifa told me that Marlene wasn't infected with the disease. How am I going to tell Barrett that his daughter was kidnapped? Tifa calls my name. I turn around to face her and I see her staring at the bandage at my right arm.

"What happened to you?" She asked rising from bed.

"Don't worry about it." I replied.

I moved closer to the window and stared out. I don't want her to know that I'm affected with some disease that can't be cured. She might even start to worry about me and help me out. But I don't need help from anyone. I don't need help.

"Do you have Geostigma, Cloud?" asked Tifa with tears in her eyes.


End file.
